<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Announcements by KayJaneways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036035">Announcements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJaneways/pseuds/KayJaneways'>KayJaneways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJaneways/pseuds/KayJaneways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short fic for the 25 days of Voyager.<br/>Sorry it isn't the best. I have had a lot on so haven't been able to put much time into the making of this. But I hope everyone likes it still.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Voyager (2020 Version)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short fic for the 25 days of Voyager.<br/>Sorry it isn't the best. I have had a lot on so haven't been able to put much time into the making of this. But I hope everyone likes it still.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the last couple of years, species and home world traditions and holidays had begun to present themselves on the ship, creating a multicultural family. And this year was no different as it was to be the fourth year on the ship. And the crew had decided to take on an earth holiday, Christmas.<br/>So that is what led the crew to being in a beautifully decorated party venue created in the holodeck by Tom and Neelix – who had spent days learning about the Earth tradition to perfect the occasion. The centre of the large room held a massive Christmas tree, covered in sparkling lights and tinsel perfectly blended in. The room held huge decoration chains and chandeliers over the ceiling as the walls were draped with reefs and display tables around the room holding various Christmas ornaments, while larger ones were scattered around the place. Tables were carefully set up with red and complementing gold sets and there was a massive dancefloor.<br/>Presents had been stacked under the tree to and from all the crew members. But the biggest gift was not under the tree, it was to come in an announcement that the crew had been waiting years to hear.<br/>By this point most of the crew off shift had arrived and the few that were on shift, as they had kept the amount as minimal as possible just enough to run the ship, had briefly came in to momentarily join in the festivities. All the senior staff apart from Tuvok were off shift, he had come to see the place, but he already knew the announcement so offered to take command for the evening.<br/>There were only two people left to arrive, the captain and the first officer.<br/>The beeping noise of the door sounded through Janeway’s quarters as she messed around with the temperamental zip on the side of her outfit. “Come in.” She mumbled frustratingly as she continued to attempt to pull the zip up.<br/>The doors swooshed open and Chakotay walked into the room, instantly stopping as he seen Janeway. Her hair was down and in loose curls and she wore a gold-coloured gown falling all the way down to the ground. He always thought his captain was beautiful, but in this moment, he was awestruck at the grace and beauty presented in front of him.<br/>“I can’t do this damn gown up!” She spoke up in a grumble of annoyance, breaking Chakotay out of his trance.<br/>He walked over to her and placed his hand over hers. “Let me.” Kathryn removed her hands and allowed him to take over, easily sliding the zip up.<br/>She sighed in frustration although grateful for his help. “Thank you. I think that replicator decided to make a zip that was impossible to do up at the angle I’d have to do it at.” Janeway and her replicator really were not friends.<br/>“Either way, we got there in the end.”<br/>Janeway nodded, then looked up at him, finally. A soft smile crossing over her lightly make-up covered face. “You ready to leave?”<br/>“In a moment, there is something I need to do first.” His hand moved up to his ear as he suddenly felt extremely nervous, causing Kathryn to frown.<br/>“Is everything alright?”<br/>He nodded and then took her hands, feeling it might be better to do that than to mess about with his ear, causing her to know that something was going on.<br/>“Two years ago, on New Earth this all started. Honestly, I don’t know how we kept it from them all for so long, but as we are finally going open about our relationship, I feel there is no need to wait any longer for this… I have wanted to do this for months. Because I love you Kathryn and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket and following tradition, Chakotay got down on one knee, causing Kathryn to gasp and clap her hands around her mouth as she began to cry in joy. “Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?”<br/>She did not wait a heartbeat after he had asked before she was giving her answer. “Yes, yes of course I will.”<br/>Chakotay stood up and took the ring out, placing it gently on her ring finger before he pulled her into a tight and loving hug, the pair of them now in tears of happiness as they wrapped their arms around each other. “I love you too.” She whispered, causing Chakotay to smile even bigger, not knowing that was possible. “Oh, and I think the crew already knew about us, they were just letting us tell them.” They both laughed at that and pulled away from each other.<br/>“Talking of which we need to go. How about we tell them in style? Walk in and announce the engagement.” A devilish smirk crossed her face.<br/>“Sounds like a plan.” Chakotay agreed, smirking at her idea. He then held out his arm for Kathryn to take and she hooked her own around his and the two of them left the room and walked off to Holodeck 1.<br/>They walked into the room and everyone instantly felt their presence and turned around to the doors, everyone had been anticipating their arrival and were awaiting the announcement.<br/>Not wanting to keep the crew from the announcement, Janeway spoke. “We’re engaged.” Cheers began to echo the room, before it stopped. Did the captain say ‘engaged?’ The look of all the crews faces read. It took a moment for the room to process the news before the crowd began to cheer again and gather together around the couple to offer their congratulations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>